thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Dodd
Mike "The Birdman" Dodd is the producer of the show, This Week In Geek. He started up his show while at Niagara College in Ontario, Canada in 2007. There, he was asked by podcaster Steve "Snowball" from G4 Tech TV's "Call For Help" to do a radio show on CRNC 90.1 FM, the New Heat and he was looking for a co host he had called This Week In Geek. This Week in Geek (also know as TWiG) was featured as April 2nd's Nugget from the Net on G4TV.com's The Feed. Since then, the link to TWiG's website has been added to the Friends of the Feed sidebar on the G4 website. One time, I saw him curse in the presence of a nun. Dodd began volunteering at Rogers television Channel 53 in Owen Sound, Ontario as an audio director and technical director and eventually moved up to technical director for mobile operations such as City Council meetings and OHL Hockey broadcasts. He made the decision to go to Niagara college to choose to specialize in television production specifically in studio productions but eventually decide on a career in radio after several on air shifts for CRNC 90.1 FM as part of his first year Broadcasting. Dodd chose to go into radio & television presentation as his specialization in college because it gave him the chance to be in front of the camera rather then behind and work on his presentation skills for radio as well. Mike also goes by the name "Captain Awesome" on Game Heroes. Originally Mike did his Niagara college broadcasting Internship with The Game Heroes and as part of his work there, he voiced over several of the classic video game reviews. On April 30th, 2014, Mike Dodd discovered he was let go at least two weeks prior from the site. He plans to continue This Week in Geek and Review a Day elsewhere. TGWTG.com Mike's first appearance on TGWTG.com was during the Year One brawl where he punched HopeWithinChaos when he "Heard there was a fight." Ever since, he had teamed with The Game Heroes and was on an episode of Transmission Awesome. By the Fall of 2010, Mike became a member of the Blistered Thumbs team! His broadcasting career Dodd now works at Clear Channel's 1150 AM WIMA on the Mike Miller Morning Show Bayshore Broadcasting 97.7 The Beach with Kevin MacDonald and was a contributor on 94.5 The Bull on the Jim Kelly Show til January 2011. He worked on 820 AM TALK in Hamilton on Tech Talk with Mike Laidman until July 2010 when Station changed formats. In addition, Mike is the commercial voice announcer for 91.7 CIXL Giant FM in Welland,Ontario, Voice Actor for CA Talent and Management in Toronto,Ontario He was also promo card in the Geek Fight CCG by Diving Dragon Games.com Throughout his career, he has interviewed people such as David Hayter, Christopher Randolph, Charles band and others. He has also worked with people such as James Rolfe to create content such as A Nightmare on Elm Street. He was also Winner of Niagara College's 2007 GRAFFITI award for Best Specialty Show on 90.1 FM. How did the nickname come about? Originally was he called "The Bird King of la Mancha," but his nickname was shortened during his time at Niagara College's Residence. The origin of the nickname comes from many many forums, and a love of the REM song "King of Birds". External Links *This Week In Geek profile * This Week In Geek Homepage *TWIG RSS Feed *Feedburner Feed *Prototype *This Week in Geek on G4TV.com *Reviewaday.ca *Blistered Thumbs * BirdmanDodd's Twitter *ThisWeekInGeek's Twitter *Reviewaday.ca's Twitter *Dodd at Linkedin Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs